1. Field of Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a display apparatus and a light control method of the same, and more particularly to a display apparatus having an optical system to enlarge and project light and a light control method of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among display apparatuses, a projection system enlarges and projects an image formed by a display device to a screen, thereby providing a large-sized image. The projection system includes a light source unit to emit light, an illumination assembly to condense the light emitted from the light source unit, a display device to form an image with the light received from the illumination assembly, and a projecting lens assembly to project the light corresponding to the image formed by the display device to the screen.
Meanwhile, the display apparatus senses light emitted from the light source unit so as to control a white balance or a color temperature of the light to be projected to the display device. For the sensing of the light, a light sensor may be provided between the light source unit and the illumination assembly in order to sense light from the light source unit, or may be provided between the display device and the projecting lens assembly in order to sense light projected from the display device to the projecting lens assembly. As the projection system has recently become thinner, the light sensor is generally provided rather between the light source unit and the illumination assembly than between the display device and the projecting lens assembly. However, in this case, the light emitted from the light source unit to the pixel elements of the display device via the illumination assembly is reflectively returned to the illumination assembly, so that the brightness of the light cannot be precisely sensed. To solve this problem, a black signal may be added to video data, so that the light can be prevented from being reflected from the pixel elements of the display device, but the brightness of the video is lowered since the quantity of light decreases.